Twin wind turbines mounted on a common rotatable support for rotation about horizontal axes are shown in the following U.S. Patents, disclosures incorporated herein by reference;
U.S. Pat. No.Pub. dateInventorClass/Sub.4,021,140May 3, 1977Weisbrich416/1174,156,579May 29, 1979Weisbrich415/2.14,288,199Sep. 8, 1981Weisbrich415/2324,332,518Jun. 1, 1982Weisbrich415/2324,540,333Sep. 10, 1985Weisbrich415/4.3Reference is also had to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/820,741, entitled IMPROVED CONTROL SYSTEM FOR TWIN TURBINE WIND POWER GENERATING SYSTEM, filed Jun. 19, 2007, invented by Russel H. Marvin, hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A control system for operating the twin turbines of the present invention is disclosed in the foregoing patent application but a most efficient means of providing AC power output is lacking. More specifically, individual converters and inverters for each wind driven AC generator are employed in a somewhat complex and expensive system.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a twin wind turbine system of the type mentioned with a means for providing an AC power output which is simple in design, which may be constructed at economic advantage, and which is yet highly efficient and durable in operation.